how tot train your dragon
by night fury amdrag
Summary: my first fanfic. the movie and tv serie with some oc. bad at summary's.
1. the found

**I do not own anything of how to train your dragon. special thanks and credit to cottonmouth25 for letting me use one of his oc and dragon types. his oc will be introduced at one of the later chapters**

Hiccup's POV

It was late at night when I was walking back from gobber's forge to my house, when I heard a noise coming from the woods. I walked to the edge of the woods when I saw a boy about 2 years younger than me stumbling out the woods. When I was about to ask what's wrong he collapsed in front of me. I picked him up and brought him to my home. When I got home I put him in the spare bedroom and went to get Gothi the town elder and healer.

Draconic POV

When I got up I saw 3 people standing around me, I tried to get away and I yelled for help. I saw that they looked at me with a lot of confusion. I heard Hiccup say "it's ok" and was trying to calm me down. I saw the oldest of the three was trying to hand a cup of water to me. I took it and drank from it. When I calmed down I heard them ask who I was, but since I was raised by a Night Fury I couldn't speak Norse so I shook my head. They asked if I had family, I noticed a statue of a dragon so I pointed to the large red haired man and then to the statue to say that my dad was a dragon. After that they looked at me with even more confusion.

Stoick's POV

I was asking Gothi what wrong was with the boy when we heard him make noises. We went to the room to see what was happening when he woke up. The boy became very scared and was roaring like a dragon. I told Hiccup to try and calm him down. I asked Gothi for something to calm him, she put something in a cup of water and gives it to the boy. When he was calmed down I asked him what his name was, but he just shook his head and roared. I asked if he got family, I was very confused when he pointed at me and to the dragon statue that stood in the corner.

Hiccup POV

When I saw him pointing at my dad and the statue I understood what he was trying to say. I told my dad who was very confused that he was raised by a dragon. That also explained why he only was making dragon noises. My dad said that I was to look after him and teach him our traditions and ways. I agreed and he went outside because he heard someone yelling "dragon attack".


	2. Introductions

**I still don't own HTTYD**

When dad was outside I turned to the boy who was now relaxed. I suddenly heard a loud rumble coming from the boy. "Are you hungry? " I asked. The boy nodded and I took him to the kitchen to give him some food. I took a cod, a trout and an eel and started cooking them, but when I was about to smoke the eel the boy suddenly stopped me. I gave him a puzzled look when I remembered that he was raised by a dragon. I gave him the fish and began to make some for myself. While we were eating I introduced myself. "My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll" I said "what is your name?" I asked.

Dragonic POV

When we arrived at the kitchen I saw Hiccup gather some fish. I could smell cod and trout but also eel which i hate. I gave a roar to tell Hiccup that I hate eel. after we had eaten Hiccup told me his name and asked what my name was, so I took a pendant out of my pocket which had a name on and gave it to Hiccup.

Hiccup POV

I took the pendant that he gave and saw that there was a symbol of a dragon on it and the name Nic. At first I couldn't figure it out what the dragon symbol meant, after a while I asked what it meant and he pointed first at the dragon and then to Nic. Then I knew it, I asked if his name was Draconic and he nodded. I gave the pendant back and he hung it around it neck. I said that if he wanted to stay here he have to speak Norse and asked if he wanted me to learn it to him, he nodded. I told him that we would begin once he was fully healed.

Draconic POV

When I was completely healed I asked Hiccup when we could start the lesson. He said after I was introduced to some people. We went outside to the blacksmith. When we got there Hiccup told me to wait outside for a moment when he went inside. After a while he returned with a man who had only 2 limbs. He had a pegleg where his right one used to be and a hammer on his left hand which he quickly swaped for a hook when he came out. I heard him asking who I was and I heard Hiccup saying "Gobber Draconic, Draconic Gobber". I nodded and Gobber said hello, he asked to Hiccup why I didn't say anything.

Hiccup POV

I explained to Gobber that Draconic was raised by a dragon and that he couldn't speak Norse. I also said that I planned to teach him Norse and the towns traditions. After that I asked Gobber if he knew where my dad was. He said that he was at the docks helping unload the fishing boats that had returned from sea. I said goodby to Gobber and we went to the docks.

Stoick POV

The boats were almost unloaded when I saw Hiccup and the boy walking down the steps. I went to them and said to the boy that my name was Stoick the Vast and that I was chief of the tribe. "What's his name" I asked Hiccup. Hiccup said that the boy's name was Draconic and that he was about to start teach the boy how to speak Norse. I wished the boy good luck and said that if he did his best he could stay on Berk.

**I know this is another short chapter, but after the next 1 they will become longer. These first few chapters are meant to introduce my oc Draconic. Leave a review if you like the chapter or if you want to give an idea for another OC.**


	3. history of Draconic

When we got home I noticed how damaged his clothes were, I told him to wait at the fire pit while I got him some of my clothes. After he got changed I noticed just how much he looked like me only he had ash black hear and no freckles. I told him that I was ready to teach him Norse.

A month has passed since Hiccup began teaching Draconic how to speak Norse and our traditions, which he learned very fast. When he could speak pretty good Hiccup asked him if he had spoken Norse before. He told him how his life was before he found him.

Draconic POV

"I was 5 year when I was with my parents sailing, we were on our way to Berk when we got in a storm. My parents died that night when a huge wave crashed down on the ship. I got splashed overboard, when I was close to drowning I felt something grabbed me out of the water. I fell asleep soon after that, when I woke up I was in a cove on this island with sleeping next to me a dragon. I saw that my parents weren't with me so I began to cry, the dragon woke up and looked at me to show that I had nothing to fear. He took care of me from than on, he taught me how to hunt. Everything was good until I fell and hurt my head and I had a big gash on my shoulder. He used his dragon magic to heal my head but before he healed to wound on my shoulder he gave me with the help of his magic dragon senses, the speed and strength of his kind. ever since I have talked like a dragon and didn't need to use Norse often, that's why I couldn't speak it. about a month ago I got sick. It was a sickness dragons couldn't get so he couldn't heal me. He brought me to the edge of the woods and told me the people here could heal me. That's when you found me." When I was telling that I showed him the scar on my shoulder. Hiccup couldn't believe that I had gone trough so much bad event on such a young age. He told me that he also lost his mother when he was 5. After that he told me one of the traditions on Berk. He said that everyone when they were at least 14 year they started dragon training. He said that it was his turn in 2 years and asked me how old I was. 10 I said. I told him that my birthday was in 2 weeks.

**Thanks for reading as always leave a review if you like the chapter or if you have idea's for another OC. Also should I let Draconic meet the other teens before the movie timeline begins or during it.**


	4. the decision of Stoick

**This is the last of the short intro chapters. I know it may be a bit bad,but beginning next chapter they will become longer and better. I promise. Next chapter will the begin of the movie timeline 2 years after what happened in this one.**

Next day we went to see my dad to show him Draconic's progress. When we woke up dad wasn't home anymore. We searched around the village when we came across Gobber. He said that Stoick was in a meeting in the great hall. Draconic asked what the meeting was about, when he heard the answer. "Well they are organising another search to find the dragons nest" Gobber said. He saw that Draconic was a bit nervous and asked what wrong was with him. I told him that Draconic was raised by a dragon. We said goodby to Gobber and went to the great hall, but before we left Gobber said that if Draconic may stay he could work in the forge with me. By the time we reached the hall the meeting was over and dad walked out. He saw us and began talking to Draconic to see his progress, after they were done Draconic asked my dad what his decision was. "He can stay on Berk" my dad said. He asked Draconic if it was alright if the village would call him Draco because Draconic was a mouthful. "Ok" said Draconic

**When I am done with this story wich will be after the movie and season 1 and 2 of the tv series I will try to rewrite the begin chapters.**


	5. dragon raid

**I'm soory that it took a while to update but I got stuck halfway trough and had to take a break because school also has started again. I also blame it a bit on the fact that pokemon X and Y have been released. But I promise I will make it up by spending the whole next week doing a writing marathon. I know it may be a bit bad but it will get better. Also leave a review if you have any suggestions to inprove my writing.**

I walked in the forge during the dragon raid and Gobber greeted me with "nice of you to join the party! I tought you'd been carried off!" "Who me?" I asked "No,come on, I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this." "They need toothpicks,don't they?" He said. I opened the window and vikings dropped their weapons off they needed to fixed or sharpened. I threw them on the fire pit and started to heat them up. Draco was busy sharpening some swords.

Stoick said to a viking "move to the lower defences. We'll counterattack with the catapults." "Hurry" some viking said while carrying some sheep down the slope. A dragon set a house on fire, a viking saw it and yelled "fire". Draco was taking another load of weapons from the counter when a group of people ran past the forge. "Who are they?" He asked. I went to see who he meant and said" That's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins:Ruffnut and Tuffnut... and... Astrid" I said while a dragon relit the fire she had just put out. "There job is so much cooler" I said when Gobber picked me up and turned me away from the window " come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark." I asked him. "You've made plenty of marks, all in t wrong places."he said while putting me down. "Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date." I asked. "You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe. You can't even throw one of these!" He said while lifting a weighted rope wich a viking took and threw it at a Gronckle. "Ok, fine, but this will throw it for me" Hiccup said while walking over to a machine. When he touched it it shot open and fired a weighted rope past Gobber knocking a viking who was standing at the counter unconscious. Gobber walked over to Hiccup saying "see? Now this right here is at I'm talking out!" "Mild calibration issue..."Hiccup said. Gobber interrupted Hiccup"if you ever want to get there to fight dragons you need to stop all this" while making hand gestures. "But you just pointed to all of me" Hiccup said. "Yes, that's it! Stop being all of you"Gobber answered. "You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw vikingness contained? There will be consequences!" Said Hiccup. "I'll take chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now"Gobber said while putting a sword in Hiccup's hands. Hiccup went to the grindstone and said "one day, I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything round here." Draco dropped the axe he was making when he heard that and asked Hiccup what he meant by that. Hiccup explained that if you defeat a nadder they will at least notice you. Gronckles are tough, if you take down one of those you will definitely get a girlfriend. A Zippleback he continued. Exotic, two heads, twice the status. Then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one's ever seen. We call it the Night Fury. This thing never steals food, never shows itself and never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first. As Hiccup walked to the front of the shop he saw Gobber change his hand to an axe while saying "man the fort Hiccup. They need me out there." As he walked out he turned and said to Hiccup:"Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean." Hiccup ran outside with his catapult. Stoick threw a net over a group of nadders and said while attacking them "watch yourself. The devils still have some juice in them!" Hiccup went to a place where there hasn't been fought yet and set up his catapult. He looked around and said to himself "come on. Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at." He heard a roar and looked in the direction he tought it came from. He saw a shadow and readied to shoot. There was a firebolt shot at the catapult and Hiccup shot the bola. He was knocked back by the shot and looked up when he heard a scream. He saw the dragon fall down in the distance. He saidn"I hit it. Yes, I hit it. Did anybody see that." He heard a crunch behind him and turned around to see a monstrous nightmare step on his catapult. Except for you Hiccup said. The dragon roared and hiccup ran away. Stoick heard hiccup scream and said to other vikings "do not let them escape!" Hiccup was dodging the streams of fire the nightmare shot at him and hid behind a torch pillar. The dragon wanted to attack him when Stoick tackled the dragon away from Hiccup, he stood up and said to the dragon who tried to spew fire at him "you're all out."and gave the dragon some punches to the head. The dragon flew away with the other dragon when the sun was rising. The torch fell over and a viking had to jump out of the way to avoid it. Hiccup said sorry dad. He looked around and said" ok, but I hit a Night Fury." Stoick grabbed him by his shirt and brought him away. All the while Hiccup was saying"it's not like the last few times, dad! I really, actually hit it! You guys were busy. I had a very clear shot. It went down off raven point. Let's get a search party..." Stoick turned to Hiccup and said "stop! Just stop every time you step outside,disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems. Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed." Hiccup reacted with "between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding." Stoick said" this isn't a joke, Hiccup. Why can't you follow the simplest orders?" Hiccup answered " I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just kill it. It's who I am,dad." Stoick shook his head and said " you're many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house." "Make sure he gets there" he said to Gobber "I have his mess to clean up"


End file.
